A Demons Journal
by RemxEmilia
Summary: A side project, companion of sorts to Life Begins Again in Another World. Starts from Chapter 11 of that work.
1. Entry 74

**This starts at Chapter 11 of my main work, Life Begins Again.** **I recommend having a look at that first.**

It has been some time since I wrote anything in here but something interesting happened today. We have a new staff member. Emilia brought a girl in last night, beaten and unconscious. She had saved Emilia from an attack. Rem and I were under strict instruction to keep an eye on her until she awoke.

When she did, it was a bit of a shock. She sprang out of the bed like nothing had happened! She greeted us almost like old friends, although I do not believe we had ever met. She asked us for some privacy and I saw her one other time before lunch, when I was making the bed in the room she was staying in.

Roswaal wished for her presence at lunch and that is when I found out her name. Takara Shiido. It is an odd name. She was very humble, insisting that all she did was what anyone would do when seeing someone in trouble. Then she asked to work here at the mansion! For some reason this made me happy. Roswaal accepted readily and placed her under my care.

The rest of the day passed quite swiftly. It is obvious that she has done maid work before, as she has a very good understanding of the position. There is one thing, however. It utterly confuses me but she seems very familiar. As much as it hurts to remember him, she reminds me stories father used to tell, ones about an old friend of his. Always smiling and friendly, always trying hard. She is also quite pretty, if vulger in her language. And the scars! It is very apparent that she has seen her fair share of troubles. She also has a Metia. It is unlike any I have heard of as it can play music and capture portraits instantly! The music is phenominal, unlike anything in Lugnica. I look forward to hearing more.

Rem, however, obviously does not trust her. I do not entirely blame her. After all Takara has only just arrived here. I will be keeping a close eye on her also. I must admit, though, that I find her rather compelling. She is from another land and I find myself wanting to know more. I believe that can wait for another day.

As for now, it is rather late. I shall leave this entry here.

 **I wanted to do something like this. After all, I know, roughly, what each character thinks of my OC. It will be kinda short, only 5-10 entries. Feedback, criticisms and suggestions welcome, as always. See y'all next time.**


	2. Entry 75

I woke early today. I wanted to make sure I was setting the best example I could. It has been some time since I had someone to teach, even though Takara needs little teaching. I went to wake her a little early but, to my surprise, she was already awake. She did seem very eager and wanted to split the work. I could not allow that.

She brought her Metia with her. I do enjoy the music it plays. There is one about puppets that I find quite enjoyable. The combination of fast music and aggressive singing, something music here does not have, is almost refreshing.

We were working in the gardens, at one point, when Takara said hello to Emilia. She called her 'Lia'! The only other I know to call Emilia that is Puck! They have only known each other for a very short time but it is obvious they are friends. This is a good thing for Emilia. We all at the mansion speak to her with the utmost respect, given her status, but Takara talks to her like she is anyone. She does not even seem to care about Emilia being a half-elf! If there was any more proof needed that Takara was a stranger to Lugnica, there it is.

Takara does need some tutoring on garden work. She is so bad at it that I had to suppress laughter! She carries on like nothing has happened, to her credit, and even with bleeding hands will keep pruning and weeding.

I have noticed some of the other staff have become a little lax, of late. I shall be correcting this in due time. There is also a discrepancy in the amount of cheese we have stocked.

I believe I shall be having another talk with Puck about this.

 **Feedback, criticisms and suggestions welcome, as always. See y'all next time.**


	3. Entry 76

Well, today was a little odd. Rem and I entered the kitchens this morning to see Takara already there, dancing. It was quite humorous! She has a strange sort of grace to her.

However, that is when things became a little strange. She started darting around the mansion like a madness had taken her. Any request made of her, she completed at almost breakneck speed. She barely seems like the same person. It is obvious that something is wrong, despite her insistence that she is fine. She will not even tell Emilia, who she is quite close to.

I have caught Rem staring at Takara in more than one occasion today. I believe she is as bewildered as I am. Even Roswaal asked of it. I felt almost ashamed to admit I have no idea. I wish I knew what to do.

In other matters, lately I have come to suspect that Rem has some feelings for Emilia. Whenever Rem sees her she always has a slight blush. And you should see her smile after talking to her! I do not know why she has yet to tell me of this, unless I am mistaken and it is nothing more than friendship. I do hope Rem could call Emilia a friend, at least. She has none, that I know of. I worry for her often. If it turns out to be a romantic thing for her, I shall stand by my sister.

Finally, Roswaal informed me that he would be away from the mansion sometime shortly. He apologised in advance for leaving us when there is something wrong with one of his staff. I told him that whatever happened, Rem and I could take care of it.

I have the feeling that we are in for an interesting few days.


	4. Entry 77

Another slightly odd day. It started as yesterday did, Takara already waiting for us. She looked awful, like she had only a little sleep. If she keeps pushing herself like this she could seriously harm herself.

I may have startled her this morning, as she was bent under one of the tables in the kitchen. She jumped and banged her head on the table. I rushed and apologised. She insisted she was fine. It is obvious she is not. I could not stop myself from keeping an eye on her all through breakfast preparation.

I sent her to collect Emilia, hoping that a friend would be able to help her. It did not. Even after breakfast she continued at the same pace, leaving Rem and I little to do. We were sweeping the corridors for a short while after and all I wanted to do was ask her what was wrong. She was seemingly deep in thought until Emilia called to her. Takara tried to keep up the pretence but Emilia scolded her! In the time I have known her, Emilia has barely raised her voice to anyone! She must be extremely worried. Takara was almost dragged into her room.

I must admit to eavesdropping a little. Takara broke down into tears, admitting to Emilia her reasons. I left after a few moments. It was not for my ears. I returned to my duties for a time before Emilia found me. She explained that Takara was resting in her room and I decided that I should watch over her. I found myself wanting to be there for her. I sat there for some time.

She looks very peaceful when she sleeps.

The first thing she did when she awoke was apologise profusely. I replied with honesty. There was nothing to forgive. It was entirely obvious something was wrong. She apologised again for keeping me from my duties. After I informed her of my decision she told me of her want to apologise to Rem also. As I rose she pulled me into a hug! She apologised once more, the most heartfelt apology I think I have ever heard, and admitted her want to hug me!

She gives good hugs.

She pulled away and we stood there for a moment. I found myself staring at her. From that short distance her eyes captivated me. Then she began to lean forward!!! Emilia ended up interrupting. I have the utmost respect for her but in that moment I do not think I have hated anyone more. I think Takara was going to kiss me and, if I am honest, in that moment I wanted her to.

Have I feelings for her?

The rest of the day passed swiftly. It is very clear that Takara either has some sort of romantic attraction to me or she is just very flirtatious. I find myself almost wanting the former. I have never felt that before. But why does she seems so familiar? It is still confusing me.

I watched her train with her blade. She seems very talented, her movements fluid and precise. Roswaal saw her also. He believes she has had something in the way of military training. I found myself wanting to be held by her again.

I must think on this.


	5. Entry 78

It has been a good day, all things considered. It started off with humour. Takara was unaware we have coffee in the mansion and the almost childish excitement as she made herself some warmed my heart a little. However, I am almost sure that Takara has some feelings toward me now. All day she has been flirting with me but being normally friendly with everyone else. It is almost as if she genuinely enjoys making me blush.

I can admit, in the safety of these pages, that I am quite enjoying it.

She also told us that she is a musician! She plays music from her land. I would like to hear her play sometime.

Rem had another conversation with Emilia today. She looked almost giddy after. That is, until she saw Takara. Then her gaze turned distrusting again, almost hateful. I will continue to keep an eye on the situation but if it continues I may have to question Rem. I have been watching over Takara and, apart from the berserk episode, she has done nothing suspicious.

I believe Roswaal has noticed my conflict of emotion regarding Takara. As we were talking earlier he mentioned the heart wanting what it wants. I will give it some thought.

Rem and I are going to the neighbouring village tomorrow as we need to stock up with several spices. We will be taking Takara along with us as she will need to know the route. Hopefully it will be a day like today, warm and beautiful. I hope she enjoys the walk.

I have the feeling that I shall.


	6. Entry 79

It has been a couple of very busy days since I last wrote anything so this entry may be longer than normal. I will have to excuse my slightly shaking hands and I will start with the day we went for supplies.

Takara kept us entertained on the way there and back with a story from her land. She called it a strange name. The Hop-It? I cannot remember exactly but it was thoroughly enjoyable, filled with adventure. She was bitten by a small dog whilst we were there, the dog being the cause of some trouble, which I shall get to. A little time after dinner she raced almost frantically into the main hall and demanded to go back to the village with Rem and I. I only spared Rem as one of us needed to remain at the mansion. I wish I had gone also.

They were gone all night and, just before dawn, we were awoken by one of the villagers requesting medical help. Takara and Rem had fought a pack of Mabeast and Takara was badly injured!! Emilia automatically started running, concerned for her friend. I followed to assist where I could. That is what I told myself.

I could not bear the thought of her dying.

We arrived there and Emilia-sama went straight to Takara, beginning treatment. I did not see her. Rem asked me to return for Beatrice, as Takara had been bitten numerous times. I made my way as swiftly as I could, Beatrice teleporting to the village. By the time I returned Takara was stable, if unconcious, and Rem was nowhere to be seen. I started helping the villagers as I could.

When she woke, her first thought was of Rem, wondering where she was. I joined her in her search when she was almost knocked over by the children, them thanking her for saving them. As Takara was talking to the village elder, the children approached me, asking for Rem. I told them I knew not where she was so they made me promise to bring her to them so they could thank her also.

Not long after I overheard Takara and Beatrice talking of Rem. She knew that Takara had been bitten too many times for magic to erase their curse so she had gone into the forest to kill them, alone!! Takara was going to get her. I could not let her do that by herself. Rem would be using her Oni abilities and I did not want her to be hurt.

Very shortly into the forest we were set upon after Takara did something to try to attract Rem to us. I have no idea what it was she did but it hurt her. It also drew many Mabeast to us. We fought them but I ran out of mana quickly. Takara saved me by carrying me through them. She should not have had to.

If I still had my horn, if I had not let myself be so distracted that night, I would have been able to do this.

When we found Rem, she was too far gone to reason with. We would have to attack, no matter how much I did not want to. Takara distracted Rem by... throwing me at her. She has surprising strength to throw me like that! And the speed she possesses is incredible! I would say she is a demon if I did not know any better. I can still barely believe it but she overcame Rem and we ran.

Many Mabeast had our scent and were closing in when Rem awoke. Takara decided to stop them while Rem and I went for help. Rem tried to argue and Takara slapped her! She proceeded to scold her and almost forced her to leave.

Then… Then she kissed me! She kissed me and told me she loved me!!!

I ran whilst carrying Rem, all the time thinking how soft her lips are. We arrived back at the village and ran into Roswaal! He had returned to the mansion to find only the night staff and, worried for Rem and I, had come to the village looking for us. I informed him of Takaras location and he flew to her. He walked out of the forest with her held limp in his arms a few minutes later. I feared the worst until he told me she was merely unconcious.

This morning, after breakfast, Rem announced that she would watch over her. I think the distrust Rem had has gone now. I left her to it and attended Roswaal. Rem found me a little time later and told me that Takara had awoken. A deep feeling of joy sprang from within me. Then, as lunch came, she was waiting in the kitchen. I almost froze. I did not, do not, know what to say to her. How to react to her.

I need to know how I feel.

Roswaal and Emilia thanked Takara and Rem most enthusiastically, Rem being thanked at breakfast. Roswaal gifted Takara a pair of daggers, a pair of his own! I do not think I have ever witnessed him do such a thing before. It seems to be a time of firsts. She was entirely taken aback. I do not think she realised how much she had done. She fitted them to her belt shortly after. The addition gives her a good look. She looks like a warrior, ready to protect those who need it.

I like the look. A lot.

During dinner Emilia revealed that Takara was to play music for her, Takara inviting Rem and I. We accepted readily, revelling in the chance to hear more music from her land. She has also agreed to play for Roswaal in a few days time.

Then it happened. It was a love song, a beautiful one. Her voice is amazing. Our eyes met and I could not look away. I know not when Emilia and Rem left the room but, as the song finished, they were nowhere to be seen. I barely knew what to say, my mind almost overcome with a desire to touch her, to be held by her. We parted and I came right here. Emilia-sama and Rem were waiting a little way down the corridor. I believe they wanted to know if anything happened. I ignored them as best I could. I now have one problem. How do I feel for Takara? I know I like her. I have since she hugged me the first time. But do I love her as she loves me?

I need to know.


	7. Entry 80

After my entry last night I felt the need to talk with Roswaal regarding my feelings. We spoke for some time before he suggested doing something for her. I decided that I will learn the song she likes and surprise her when she performs. It is called Warmness on the Soul and it is primarily piano. Thanks to Roswaal teaching me, I can learn new songs extremely fast. He says I have natural talent.

To do that, however, I needed to aquire her Metia. That was most definitely easier said than done. I am finding talking to her extremely difficult. All I need is to see her grin and I almost cannot talk. I apologised whilst telling her that I would be working on important matters, not entirely untrue. I then asked her if I may borrow it. She granted me permission!! She informed me on how to use it and I went, almost instantly, to my tasks. I listened to it many times before lunch.

I hope I can do this for her.

I was thinking about it whilst starting to prepare lunch. I was so deep in thought that I did not hear Takara creep up behind me. She scared me half to death!! I will admit that I reacted quite badly, having not spoken to her since.

That aside, it seems that her and Rem are getting along rather well, which is fantastic. I think Rem could use someone like Takara as a friend. She is selfless, funny, brave and smart.

She is also beautiful. Her arms feel good when wrapped around you. Her lips and hands are extremely soft.

I should end this entry here, before my mind wanders too much. I still need to figure out how I truly feel. Is this love or mere appreciation? I wonder how she feels now she knows of my true nature?

I watched her train again. She moves with great grace.


	8. Entry 81

She hugged me again today!! I do not know why but she apologised as she did. I should be the one to apologise! I still cannot talk to her. She must think I am horrid.

I love her. I do. With all my being. I realised when she hugged me again. I told Roswaal. I think he knew before I did. I have felt for nobody as I feel for her. She has only been in my life for a short time but I can already see a future with her. When she goes home, would she consider taking me? It is almost worrying that I would go with her without hesitation.

How would I regulate my mana? Could Roswaal teach her?

Would she consider staying here for me? Why have I not thought of these things before?

Nevertheless, tomorrow I shall try my best to apologise. Try my best to say what I can currently only think and write.

I love you, Takara.


End file.
